feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Zero
Kyle Northman also is known as, Captain Zero is an character of The Misadventures of Robbie Gordon: The Yellow Kid and is a famous superhero, more than an American icon and Robbie's idol, but in real life, he's a greedy, glory-hound fraud. He first appeared in "Hero Time". Characteristics He's got long black hair, a mustache and soul patch, green eyes and pale skin. He wears a black trilby, a tuxedo with a green shirt and tie and black shoes. Wearing his costume, he wears a black jumpsuit with green gloves, belt, cape, collar, and boots. And he's got a capital green symbol on his chest. In Season 13, he wears a black bodysuit with green armor with grey on his sides and black stripes on his helmet and his upper chest armor, black armor gauntlets and he's notable for a capital green/lime Z on a black circle. Personality On the outside, Captain Zero is a true hero. He's spent most of his days saving Oddville then everyone's favourite hero, Robbie Gordon who's has a "Zero" poster on the wall. Zero was selfish and cared about others. Unknown to others, he is actually a greedy fame-seeker and a fraud, who stages the crimes he stopped in order to get fame and fortune. He allies with others, until they have no use for him anymore. However, dialogue from his assistant, Simian implies that Captain Zero was a genuine hero before. History Background In "Hero Time", Captain Zero has been a superhero since a long time ago (According to him, before when Power-Punch Man was born). A famous superhero and a great American icon according to most characters, his long services made him rich and famous, having his own weapon-making company and comic book series. In reality, he's really a glory-hound and a fraud who stages all the criminal activities he seemingly stopped in order to get fame and fortune, though his agent implied he was a true hero in the past. Unlike Power-Punch Man, he is showed to be greatly admired by the anchorman, Davy Williams, who described him as a "true American hero." Season 13 In "Hero Force 3" When Captain Zero appeared, everyone starts to celebrate, even 7-year-old Robbie. While he was interviewed, Kommando Heist went mad and nobody was listening and he exploded the bomb. However, the people were saved thanks to Snakepit, while they both talking, Power-Punch Man took all the credit and got the attention and he grew jealous. 5 years later... he broke him out of jail and Bling-Bling wants to make a group and became famous and popular. Trivia * His moniker comes from the idea that he's a total zero to numbers of criminals. * Captain Zero was a parody of Captain Nemesis from the Ben 10 cause they both want to destroy the protagonist to be famous again. * Kyle. * Kyle Northman is a parody to Tony Stark from Iron Man when his plastic surgery face resembles Tony Stark's face. * It started when he's got arrested for being fraud and jealously and been released in Season 13, and tried to destroy Power-Punch Man and got arrested again but with maximum security and seek revenge on Robbie without his Power Suit then he teamed up with Bling-Bling Boy and Kommando Heist then they became a superhero team and they became popular. Gallery Kyle Northam-0.png|Kyle without armor. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Villains Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hero Force 3 Category:Make-Believe Superheroes Category:Recurring Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Stubs Category:Grown Ups